


Late Night Piano Talks

by CharlieRhees



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, I started writing this while listening to rain and thunder sounds, M/M, i did warn you, it might be really bad, mentioned Han Sanghyuk, mentioned Kim Wonshik, mentioned Lee Hongbin, mentioned Lee Jaehwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees
Summary: Hakyeon can't sleep because of the thunderstorm and the thoughts in his head.Taekwoon can't sleep because Hakyeon is on his mind.Taekwoon plays piano.Hakyeon helps him sleep.





	Late Night Piano Talks

The rain hit the windows, relaxing Hakyeon’s mind and body. Hakyeon had always liked the sound of rain, whether it was soft on his window at night or raging thunderstorms that woke him from a good dream before it got to the good part. He loved how it droned out all the thoughts that would be racing in his head during the night. He often didn't sleep because the days events would keep him awake, the next days trials would scare him enough to keep his mind present and him awake. His ears began to pick up on someone playing a soft piano. He racked his brain for anyone that would be up playing piano at that time. It couldn’t be Wonshik. As much as the other stayed up, he rarely touched the grand piano in the house. Jaehwan, Hongbin and Sanghyuk weren’t much piano players. So that only left the Master of the house, Taekwoon. He knew that the other would play piano a lot, but he had never heard the other playing so late into the night, and especially not songs that sounded that sad and painful. He would’ve known if the other had. He opened the bedside cabinet drawer and pulled out a matchbox before lighting the candle next to his bed and placing the matchbox back on the drawer. He lifted the candle and left his room, the candlelight providing him enough light to see where he was going. The halls of the mansion looked scarier at night and Hakyeon felt a shiver run up his back. He had always been scared easily. Hakyeon had to be more careful going down the stairs, not wanting to trip and tumble down them and get injured. When he finally got to the living room he found out it was, in fact, Taekwoon who had been playing the piano. Taekwoon was sat on the piano stool, a candle of his own on top of the piano, not that he needed the light to tell where the keys were. Hakyeon watched as the other played, so much raw emotion on his face. He wondered what was making the Master so sad, not that it was his place to ask. 

“Hakyeon?” Hakyeon felt his face flush at being caught.

“I’m sorry, Master Taekwoon, I’ll go to bed immediately,” He turned on his feet to make his way back to his room when Taekwoon’s voice cut through his thoughts.

“Stay,” Hakyeon had no idea how he had caught what the other had said. Taekwoon had a habit of speaking with a soft voice, never raising it, even when one of the servants had done something wrong. Hakyeon hesitated in walking towards the piano, feeling like, even though Taekwoon had asked him to stay, he shouldn’t be there. He stood next to the piano, candle in his hands as he looked down at the floor. Taekwoon patted the stool next to him and Hakyeon looked up into Taekwoons eyes. “Sit.”

Hakyeon placed the candle on the other side of Taekwoons and slowly sat next to the younger, feeling slightly nervous. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, both looking down at the piano keys. It was comfortable and soon Hakyeon found himself relaxing, not finding himself to be as nervous as he had been when he had first sat down next to the other. 

“So what are you doing up?” He cautiously asked, moving a finger over a key and pressing it down, filling the room with a soft piano note. He refused to look up into Taekwoon’s eyes as the other looked over at him.

“Couldn't sleep I guess. The piano always calms me down. I didn’t expect anyone else to be awake at this time. I hope I didn’t wake you up,” Hakyeon could hear the worry in Taekwoon’s voice and looked up. The other looked tired from what he could see by the two candles illuminating his face slightly. 

“No, I was already awake,” that made the other look even more worried. 

“Does this happen often?” Hakyeon looked slightly confused so Taekwoon continued. “You not sleeping.”

“Nearly every night. I get to sleep in the early hours of the morning though. I’m fine,” Hakyeon tries to reassure Taekwoon, not wanting the Master of the house to worry about a servant like him. 

“Are you sure?” Taekwoon asked, hand raised slightly as if he wanted to place it on Hakyeon’s shoulder, but the hand didn’t move any closer to the other. 

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me. I should leave you so you can go to sleep,” Hakyeon made a move to get up. However, Taekwoon grabbed onto Hakyeon's arm, looking up into Hakyeon’s surprised eyes. 

“Master Taekwoon?” Hakyeon asked, looking down at the hand on his arm and back up at Taekwoon’s eyes. Taekwoon quickly removes his hand, looking shocked at his own actions. 

“I’m sorry,” Taekwoon carefully closed the lid of the piano and rested his elbows on the lid, head in his hands. “I just don’t want to be alone, is all.”

Hakyeon weighed his options in his head before sitting back down next to Taekwoon and hesitantly placing a hand on his back, trying to comfort the other. 

“Is there anything I can help with?” Hakyeon asked, wanting to help the other in any way he could. 

“Yes, there is,” Hakyeon waited for the other to continue what he had been saying. “You can stay.”

“That’s a given,” Hakyeon spoke. “Is there anything else I can do?”

There was a moment of silence as Taekwoon thought to himself. 

“Kiss me,” Hakyeon was taken aback by what the other had said and it took a moment for it to properly sink in. 

“You want me to what?!” Hakyeon blurted out, trying to stay as quiet as possible, when it finally processed in his head. Taekwoon looked down at his hands, taking Hakyeon’s outburst as rejection. 

“Sorry, I thought-I obviously read it wrong-I’ll go-” Taekwoon was interrupted by a pair of lips touching his own with such softness that it took Taekwoon’s breath away. Hakyeon pulled away and looked at Taekwoon’s peaceful face, eyes closed and heavy breath. Hakyeon placed his hand on the side of Taekwoon’s face and stroked his cheek. Taekwoon opened his eyes and smiled softly at the other. 

“Was that to shut me up?” Taekwoon cheekily asked, smiling wider when Hakyeon chuckled warmly.

“Yes, yes it was. You were saying too much bullshit,” a peck on Taekwoon’s lips. “You didn’t read it wrong.”

Hakyeon stood up and offered his hand to Taekwoon.

“You should go to sleep, it’s late,” Hakyeon offered the other a smile when Taekwoon took his hand and stood up as well. The thunder was still rolling when the two got to Taekwoon’s room. Hakyeon helped the other get into bed, stopped to leave only by the firm hand Taekwoon had on his wrist. 

“Stay?” Hakyeon didn’t hesitate that time and slipped under the covers with the other, smiling when Taekwoon pulled him closer. “Goodnight, Hakyeon.”

“Goodnight, Taekwoon.”


End file.
